My Best Friend
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Elena and Katherine are best friends. Elena's a 17 year old human, Katherine's a 500 year old vampire. What happens when two blasts from the past named Salvatore return to Mystic Falls?
1. Best Friends Forever

**_I'm sick. Never a good sign. I had to stay home from school today because I threw up in the middle of the night(Nasty!), So I spent a LOT fo time in bed thinking of what to write next. Ok, if you don't like this story or if the characters are too OOC, like Katherine, then don't blame me cause I had a KILLER headache when I thought of it._**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Best Friends Forever_**

Elena Gilbert stood in front of her bedroom mirror as Katherine Peirce her basicly twin, zipped up the tight straples black dress Elena was wearing. They had been best friends for three years now and Elena had known about Katherine for two and a half years. Katherine was a vampire. She was born in the 1500's and first came to Mystic Falls in 1864. after about 7 months of knowing Katherine, Katherine told her. Ever since they first met they had been vest friends...well actually when they first met Katherine shoved Elena against a wall and threatened to kill her. But none the less. They were close friends now.

"Matt will be just _drooling _over you." Katherine smiled reasuringly, looking at Elena through the mirror.

"Ya think?" Elena asked. Tonight she was trying to impress Matt Donovan. Matt and her had been best friends longer then Katherine or Bonnie and Meredith had even known Elena. Matt had been showing interest for over a year now and Elena was finally single, so he'd tried extra hard these last few weeks.

"_Think? _Honey I don't think, I Know." Elena and Katherine laughed and swopped place's. Katherine was wearing the exact same dress as Elena but a deep blood red.

"So, who are you going after tonight?" Elena asked trying to unstick the zipper of Katherine's dress.

"I don't know. Maybe Tyer. Maybe that new kid James."

"Isn't James like greek or something?" Elena asked, pictureing the image of the extremely hot new kid at Robert E. Lee High School.

"Yep." Katherine said as they walked into Jeremy's and Elena's joint bathroom to curl Elena's hair and put on make-up.

15 minute's later, Elena was done finger curling her hair and had it hanging down just like Katherine's. They were both standing in front of the mirror doing there make-up when Jeremy's latest girlfriend Anna walked in.

"Katherine!" She exclaimed as she pressed herself against the showers wall in fear.

"Um... Are you alright Anna?" Elena asked, confused and holding back laughter.

"Yes, _Anna. _Whatever is the matter?" Katherine said between laughs.

"Y-your supposed to be dead!" Anna shrieked now in control of herself.

"Annabell, I am not dead. I am not in the tomb. And I have to go, now." Katherine said then dragged Elena into the bedroom and shutting the Bathroom door. "Was she one of the..." Elena let the sentence hang loose as she saw Katherine smile and nod.

"Come on. We gotta get going." Katherine said they handed Elena a Black handbag, leather jacket, and black pair on strappy heals.

Elena slowly took them and then watched Katherine put on the same things but in red. "Why did we decide to wear the exact same thing, again?"

" Because we thought it would be cool to see who knew which was which." Katherine said as she dragged Elena into the Dark Purple convertable Ketherine had gotten Elena for her 17th birthday.

The car ride was filled with silence while they both jumped up and down in they're seat's from excitment.

"Oh My God! I'm so glad you guys are here!" Bonnie screamed and embraced them in a tight embrace when Katherine and Elena stepped into the school gym. Elena gasped for air and Katherine laughed at the look on her face.

"Hey, guys." Meredith said, walking up with Caroline and they're boyfriends Tory and Dan.

"Hey." Bonnie returned. caroline and Bonnie didn't exactly get along as well as they used to.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Not Tonight!" Katherine snapped at them. Yes Katherine can be a real bitch when she want's to be but usually she's just the sweet best friend Elena and everyone else was used to.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Katherine and Elena laughing at the looks on guys faces when they saw them. Bonnie and and Caroline fighting. Bonfires being lit. Elena and Matt ALMOST kissing. Katherine ALMOST biting James. And the reason for the ALMOST was one Katherine hated to even think about.

Elena was inch's away from pressing her soft strawberry flavoured lips against Matt's mouth, when someone yanked her off him and started yelling at her.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing back here!" Elena looked up to see two icey blue eyes boring into hers angrily.

"Dude, let go. Katherine's over there..." Elena drunkily pointed to where Katherine had run off to, quite amused that this duffus got tricked by there little outfit game.

Katherine was inch's away from sinking her sharp pearly-white fangs into James's neck when a hand wraped around her arm and pulled her away.

"What the hell is your problem man..." Katherine yelled at him in her drunken state.

"Katherine! Snap out of it! Why are you here? Damon's around here somewhere, we have to find him..." Katherine groaned as Stefan kept on talking and talking and talking. See, this is why she pretended to die.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Stefan...Wait. Damon's here? Oh no..." Katherine left the sentence hang and ran to where she had last seen Elena only to find Damon gripping Elena's arm so tightly that Elena was screaming in pain and Damon was shouting "Don't lie to me Katherine!"

Katherine was so enraged that she could feel her fangs extanding an extra 3 inches and yanked Damon away from Elena shouting "Get off her you IDIOT!"

Damon went flying into the brick wall that was near the tree Elena was leaning against. Katherine ran up to Elena after throwing Damon off her and gave her a tight hug.

"Elena! Elena, are you ok!" Katherine shouted at her. She didn't know much about humans but she did know that i't's bad when one's bloodstream was cut off for...let's say a minute?

After a few more shakes Elena's eyes shot open and imedietly and hugged Katherine back.

Katherine watched as Stefan ran up to Damon's bleeding,but healing, figure moaning on the ground.

"We'll meet you guy's at the boarding house so we can talk." Katherine smiled bitterly and walked her and Elena to the car, slowly helping her lay down in the back. Katherine got into the drivers side and got in just as Elena asked "Who are they Kat?"

"Vampire's I haven't expected to see in a very long time."

"You mean...you turned them, didn't you?"

"Yes. When I was in Mystic Falls, 1864."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked looking at the passing trees.

"Remember when you were 15 and I dared you to go into that mansion on the outskirts of town? And when you did, you ran out screaming?"

Elena slowly nodded, remembering Katherine's laughing face when she had ran out.

"Well, we're going there."

"Why?"

"Cause that's where they live."

Katherine could sense the fear radiating off Elena when she said this, but she choose to ignore it and pulled into the driveway of they're destination.

Before Elena could even contemplate that the car had stopped, she was at the door beside Katherine. _Here it goes..._

* * *

Stefan opened the door to see two Katherines staring back at him. One was wearing a black strapless dress, black heels, black leather jacket and a black handbag. That one had very fearful eyes. And the other looked just like the first one except everything was red and she looked angry, mad, sad, annoyed, and irritaded.

"Hello, Stefan. Aren't you going to invite us in?" The one in red said bitterly. Clearly Katherine, Stefan thought to himself.

"Katherine. You and...um, You and You, can come in." Stefan said not knowing who this copy of Katherine is.

"Elena. Her name is Elena." Katherine said as she dragged Herself and Elena past him. Damon was sitting in the parlor with a glass of scotch in his hand when Katherine pulled Elena into the room. He slowly looked over to see two Katherine's and Stefan coming into the room. Stefan sitting in an arm chair and the Two Katherine's sitting in the couch across from him.

"Hello, Brother. Katherine. Katherine." Damon said smirking as he nodded to both the lady's.

"Her name is Elena." Katherine snarled.

"Whatever."

Elena sank furler into the couch not wanting to look any of the two vampire boys in the eye for fear of knowing that they thought she was Katherine. She let herself zone out like she did when she was a kid. She didn't do it anymore cause it takes like two minute's of someone yelling at her to snap out of it, and Aunt Jenna didn't exactly like looseing her voice from asking 'Could You Pass The Milk?'. Elena sat in silence only hearing the low hum of people talking and slowly leting her vision blur. Elena had always known she needed glasses, but she faught all day everyday to keep everything in tackt, so if she stopped fighting it her vision would get blured.

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked as her stared at the doppleganger of Katherine that appeared to be frozen in place blissfully.

Katherine twisted on the couch so she was faceing Elena. "Elena!" Katherine yelled into her ear and claped her hands in front on the zoned out girls face, making Elena leap up yelling "What happened!"

Katherine chuckled then pulled Elena back onto the couch saying "Nothing. You just zoned out again."

"I _know _that. I ment, What happened to make you snap me out of it?" Elena asked dimly aware of the fact that she was still in the boarding house and both Salvatore brothers were staring at her.

"No reason." Katherine shrugged, and let Elena go back into the haze.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked examining the once again totally-out-of-it Elena.

"Oh, that? She just does that sometimes." Katherine said trying to change subjects.

"And what is 'that' Miss Katherine?" Damon asked.

Katherine sighed and thought of the night Elena explained it to her. "It's really nothing, really. You see she's technecly blind but she puts all of her energy into seeing things clearly, so when she just let's go she goes blind. And she's been doing that since she was 10. Then the hearing thing is because, she Jeremy Miranda and Grayson used to live under her grandparents house. Her grandparents used to yell so bad that if you were close enough you could lose hearing. But she didn't. Elena was a very good reader. She could turn any sound into a hum of her favourite music, and that made her need to have reading glasses because she would read in dim light. And soon enough, her vision was lost completely."

"Yet she can still see?"

"Yes. Like I said, She holds onto vision with her strong will power. Which is very _very _strong I might add."

"And how is that?" Damon asked, smirking over to Elena.

"When I first came here, I wanted to kill her. But for some reason I just couldn't. There was something in her voice when she told me not to that just...stopped me." Katherine said, thinking back to the night she first saw Elena sitting at the Grill with Bonnie and Meredith.

Elena slowly pulled herself out of it while Katherine was talking and sat up straight. "Ok. Now why are you here?" Katherine asked the Salvatore brothers with a stern look.

"We needed a new change of scenary." Damon said, faking hurt.

"Shut up, Damon. We all know that's not the reason your here." Katherine said, taking deep breaths to try and calm her anger.

"If you must know. We came to get you out of that tomb, Katherine" Stefan said, being cut off at the end by Elena's large yawn.

"We should get home..." Katherine said, while helping Elena stand up. They both straitned there dresses and began to walk towards the door. Unfortunitly Elena's leg was asleep causeing her to trip over her heels. Elena surprisingly fell backwards and landed in to muscular arms.

"You ok there?" Damon asked, smirking down at the stuned girl in his arms. He already knew that she wasn't Katherine. Elena was...different. Katherine's aura was a feiry red, signifying that she was powerful but didn't always last. Elena's aura was a beautiful shining gold, Damon couldn't help but be drawn to. Katherine yanked Elena out of Damon's arms before he or Elena could respond.

"I said it before, and I'm gonna say it again. Stay Away From Her!" Katherine shouted then ran Elena and her out the door, leaving a very surprised Stefan and a very competitive Damon behind.


	2. Horror Movies

_**Ok. i'm back. And I have the most F-ing stupid computer ever. I have no clue if this Chapter is that good, but I did spend two hours on it and THEN IT GOT DELETED!2 freakin' hours! Ugh. Let's see if this is it...**_

**_Chapter Two_**

**_New Kids_**

Damon sat in his room with a blood bag in one hand and a pen in the other, sketching pointless things. All he could think about were black dresses, so he was sketching black dresses. He finally discovered why he was drawing these when Stefan yelled.

"Damon! Come Down Here!"

Damon smirked all the way down stairs. Yes, he smirked till he saw Stefan.

"_What The Hell!" _Damon yelled, and snatched the bottle of scotch from Stefan's greedy hands. "This is mine!" Damon snarled. Stefan chose to ignore this and just sat there for a minute or two. Finally he spoke "Do you think she ever loved us?" Stefan asked with tear filled eyes.

Damon took a deep breath and sighed. he really didn't want to talk about this right now. He didn't want Katherine. He wanted Elena, and he was going to have her. Damon didn't like to think of Elena as an object, but already knew that Katherine did. _I can't let her use Elena. _Was the first thing that popped into Damon's head. I know...

"Aren't you supposed to be going to school tomorrow? Do you really think haveing a hangover the first day of school is good?" Damon asked, trying to change the subject. He knew where this was going..."I don't think I'll be attending school this year. I'm pretty sure Katherine goes to the local high school and I'm possitive that Elena goes there."

"Well, brother if you won't go then I will. Or better yet, we'll go together. I told you at the begining of this little trip that one of us needs to go into the school and see if there are any other vampires in town." Damon waited for Stefan to respond but instead Stefan nodded and ran out the door.

"You need sleep!" Damon yelled after him. _God, I'm turning into him. _Damon thought as he ran up stairs and took off everything except his boxers, and went to bed.

* * *

"Who are they Kat? What aren't you telling me?" Elena questioned as she followed Katherine up the stairs. The car ride had been silent so now was the time to ask her.

"You really want to know? Fine. I met them as human's I fel in love with Stefan, Damon fel in love with were Brothers and I tore them apart. I used Damon to make Stefan jealous and to get blood, then I promised I'd change him. I made Stefan drink from me, I drank from him one night and he had vervain in his system. I was paralized, got captured, Stefan and Damon tryed to save me, but they ended up dead anyway. I compelled the guard to set me free, left town, and I never thought I'd see them again. Few years later I get told by some stranger on the street that they were looking for me, but I didn't care. I came back and well here they are again."

The only thing Elena was angry about was one thing. She used Damon. For some reason Elena felt protective of Damon. She knew how she felt about him, but she just won't admit it.

She let Katherine storm off to her room. Elena slowly opened her door and closed it just as slowly trying not to wake Jeremy Jenna or Margaret.

She then ran to her bed and flopped down on it. Sitting up against the night stand, Elena took a small green book out from the nightstand and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_This can't be happening. Well, Let's start with today. Today was the Homecoming Dance. It's funny, most schools have homecoming dances AFTER the first day of school. When we have ours BEFORE. Anyway... Kat and I went in the strapless dresses we bought a few days ago, we wanted to see if we could fool anybody and boi we did. I'm pretty sure they're names are Stefan and Damon. I don't think they said they're last names. Damon thought I was Katherine. I almost kissed Matt. But I didn't. DAMON interupted us. Me Kat Damon & Stefan went to that place that Kat dared me to go in, I think it's they're home._

_Kat Stefan and Damon talked for awhile, and when we were about to leave...I tripped, and Damon caught me. God! Why are you punishing me! I hate it because I know this feeling. I've lived this feeling too many times. And I'm not going to RE-live it. I gotta go. I need sleep cause I gotta go to school tomorrow! :(_

_Elena_

* * *

Katherine woke up to Margaret poking her stomache. "What's the matter, Margaret honey?" Katherine asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. She looked over Margaret and had to admit she was pretty cute. Margaret was 4 years old and was wearing a pink whinnie the pooh poka-dot sundress. She looked an awful lot like Katherine and Elena, except a little more like Katherine because Margaret had dark brown-almost black- hair that looked like the day after you curled your hair-cury, but at the same wavy. The one difference between Margaret and Katherine and Elena is that Margaret had hazel eyes, and Katherine and Elena had brown eyes. The most adorable thing about her though was the fact that she only had one tooth and it was one of her front teeth, so she said 't' as 'f'.

Margaret giggled and said "Aunfy Jenny fold me fo come gef you."

The other thing with Margaret was she never gave you a full answer. You always had to play 20 questions. "And _Why _did she tell you to come get me?"

"Breakfass" Margaret then hopped up and ran into the hall yelling "Germy!"

Katherine sighed and slipped on a black zip-down sweater, black flats, and a short purple sundress. She heard an 'oof' when she was combing her hair and quickly ran out into the hallway, but only ended up laughing. Jeremy was lieing down on the floor face-first with Margaret stradleing his back, arms crossed, pouting.

"Get off me Margaret." Jeremy said annoyed.

"Nope." Margaret said, popping the 'p'.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!" Margaret screamed at the top of her lungs, making Katherine grimace, Jeremy almost cry, Jenna run upstairs yelling "What's wrong honey?", and Elena running through her door with a tooth brush in hand, foamy mouth, slippers and daffy duck pagama pants. Elena burst out laughing when she saw the scene in front of her. Bad idea because foam went flying out of her mouth and sprayed everyone with little white dots.

Elena quickly turned and ran into her bedroom from imbarassment and heard the silent laughter of Margaret getting carried down the stairs.

Katherine opened the door and walked into Elena's bedroom to find that Elena was already dressed in black skinny jeans and a flowy red tanktop.

"Come on, let's go." Katherine said as Elena slipped on her black flats-just like Katherine's-and the black purse her parents got her for her 14th birthday.

Elena groaned as Katherine pulled her down the stairs. "Grab a pop-tart. I'll be right back." Katherine said, and then was gone.

Elena and Katherine had sort of gotten into a schedule. Katherine hunts and Elena eats two pop-tarts, every morning.

15 minutes later Katherine came back and they were off to school. "Ugh. So not enjoying this." Elena grumbled as they pulled into the school parking lot. Katherine squealed and shouted excitedly "There They are!" She pointed to two dark figures leaning against a yellow ferrari, and waved. Katherine brought the car to a halt right beside the Salvatore's car and leaped out of the vehicle.

Elena sighed and got out too, but not going to the Salvatore's. She scaned the parking lot to see if anybody she knew was there yet, but amazingly, it was just her Kat Stefan and tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the school.

"Morning." She looked up to see Damon standing just inches from, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning." She returned. He was still staring down at her when she realized Katherine didn't want them to even speak to each other, and Katherine was just a few feet away from them. Elena quickly pulled out her cell phone and text:

_Katherine_

She then handed the phone to Damon and he smirked, then text:

_She can't stop me. ;) _

Elena laughed at his stupidity of Katherine's strength.

_Yes. She really can._

Just as she was about to give the phone back to Damon Katherine snapped "Elena! Get Over Here!" Elena turned around and saw that Katherine and Stefan had moved spots and there were now three cars between the two couples.

"Elena!" Katherine shreiked. Elena started to walked off toward Katherine but two muscular arms wraped in leather wound around her waist, restraining her. "Stay." Damon breathed into her ear, making Elena shiver with pleasure. She let her eyelids close peacefully, and let Damon swoon her back and forth.

"Elena I swear to god..." Katherine said menacingly, making Elena jump slightly and lean back into Damon, half in fear and half in the fact that it felt _soooo _good.

_It's ok. I won't let her touch you. _Damon's voice sang in her head. She looked up to meet to icy blue eyes full of love and passion staring down at her, then with such hate and dusgust at Katherine.

"I'm not going to let you use her Katherine."

"Too late. I've compelled her so many times you wouldn't beleive how much control I have." Kat said, narrowing her eyes evily.

Elena was in shock, Damon would be able to tell that all the way from china. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and walked over to Katherine.

"Leave Town." Were the last words he said before he took off running. Luckily Damon bought a house a few years back a couple miles away into the forest. He felt a wave of pleasure and surprise as Elena buried her head into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. A few minutes later they were at a small very very old cottege. Elena looked up at it in wonder, "Bricks, Black, glass. Figures." over the two days she'd known him she could already tell that he loved black. Damon smiled down at her excitedly, "Yep!"

Elena clinged to Damon's shoulder as he opened the door and quickly ran up stairs. When Elena opened her eyes they were in a pure black bedroom. It had a flat screen tv, black leather couch, fireplace, wood desk, leather chair, walk-in closet, and a giant king sized bed in the cetre.

"Woah..." Elena gasped. Damon laughed and set them on the couch, staring entently at Elena. Elena obviously noticed this and looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I look alot like her huh?" Elena asked jokingly, even though she was hurting inside. Damon could obviously tell because his eyes softened and he stroked her cheek with his hand. "That's not why I like you." He said lovingly. Elena leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was very gentle and soft, after a few seconds Elena pulled away and looked up at him. "Thank-you." She whispered before leaping up and running to the other side of the room. Damon looked honestly shocked. A smile broke out on Elena's face as Damon slowly came back to earth.

"Now your gonna get it!" Damon growled laughed as Damon chased after her at human speed. Before she knew it she was on the ground and his knee's were at ethier side of her hips.

Damon pinned her hands over her head and swooped down to kiss her feircly. Elena moaned with pleasure as his tounge bobbed in and out of her mouth.

"Let's watch a movie." Damon suggested against her lips. Elena moaned anfd gave a slight nod signaling that she would be ok with a movie.

After hours of watching horror movies Elena was pernamently scared for life. "Oh My God!" She screached for the millionth time and dug her head into Damon's chest. After the first three screams Damon had dragged her onto his lap so that she could easily hide in his neck or chest; and because it felt good.

"It's almost over." Damon whispered soothingly to her, very much amused.

Just then Stefan and Katherine came bursting through the door; pissed. "Where the _hell _have you been!" Katherine shreeked and yanked Elena from Damon's arms, causing her to yelp out in pain at her shoulder popping.

Damon jumped up into a hunter position and growled "Give. Her. BACK!"

Katherine smiled evily and tilted her head. "Oh your _deffinetlly _in love with her. Aren't you Damon?"

Damon stayed silent and watched as Katherine bit into her wrist and Elena cryed her eyes out "Please. Kat. Don't!" Elena begged. Katherine's arm was now looped around her neck and squeesing so hard Elena felt her eyes popping.

"Don't worry Elena. You'll come back." Katherine whispered to her before shoving her wrist into Elena's mouth and snapping her neck.

Damon screamed out as her watched Elena's lifeless body fall to the floor. "You bitch." He growled before running at her full-speed.

* * *

**_Chapter Something! Sorry I'm not writing like everyday it's just I have Jobies and School, and Friends, and a really annoying family that keeps me busy. Hope you liked it! =]_**

**_xxAlyssaxx_**


End file.
